


A Castiel Poem

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: This is a poem about Castiel from Supernatural.





	A Castiel Poem

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the fourth Supernatural poem in a series of poems that I'm writing based on Supernatural. This poem is about Castiel. Now on with the poem.

Castiel is an Angel Of The Lord. That's what he likes to say. But he hasn't been an Angel Of The Lord for a long time now. Ever since he gripped Dean and raised him from perdition, he has been a part of the Winchester family.

He'd die for the Winchester's. And he has several times now. But he's always ready to bleed for the Winchester's. When he first met Sam and Dean Winchester, he was pretty harsh on them. But now he's family and he always will be. Not too long after he had actually met Sam and Dean, Dean had given Castiel a nickname. Cass. It kinda just stuck. And Castiel actually really loves the new nickname that oldest Winchester brother had given him. Nobody had ever given Castiel a nickname before. He would hold on to it for forever.

He's an Angel and a Winchester. At first traveling around the country with the Winchester's killing monsters was not that easy, but now Castiel is a hunter. He won't admit to anyone but he loves it. The only person in the world that he would most likely admit that too is probably Sam Winchester. Or maybe he wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well there's my Castiel poem. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. My next Supernatural poem will be about Mary Winchester. Thank y'all for reading. I'll have the poem about Mary Winchester written & posted most likely either sometime next week or the week after. I honestly don't know yet. As always please read review.


End file.
